


Hear Me, I´m Calling Your Name

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Konkurrenz belebt das Geschäft [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, lawyer!Mike, successfull!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Harvey Specter heard Mike Ross´name and one time he actually met the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me, I´m Calling Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Now betaed by the wonderous [benedictcumberbatch.](http://benedictcumberbatch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The only things I know about the American justice system are the things mentioned in Suits. I don´t own anything.

**#1**

The first time Harvey Specter heard – or rather read – Mike Ross´ name was on a sunny April morning.

Usually Jessica and Louis were the ones that hired the new associates; Jessica because she was the managing partner and Louis because he technically oversaw the associate pool. From what Harvey had gathered – meaning that Donna had told him – it mainly involved Jessica fending off a discrimination law suit by preventing Louis from only hiring white and male graduates from rich and influential families.

Harvey would only admit it in the darkest corner of his mind and only when Donna wasn’t near to deduce what he was thinking by his expression, that he didn’t believe that Louis was a bigot. He just went with what he knew best and seeing that Louis _was_ a white and male Harvard graduate from a rich and influential family it stands to reason that he would subconsciously choose only them.

Nevertheless now Harvey was sitting here at Jessica´s desk in her office together with the afore-mentioned woman and Louis was rifling through the stacks of applications that had come in over the last few weeks as Pearson Specter´s deadline came to a close. As Harvey was now Name Partner, picking new associates was now part of his duties or so Jessica had told him while she stared at him with her 'I can and will destroy you while looking fabulous and wearing high-heels'-look. No sane man would defy Jessica when she looked at you like that. And Harvey prided himself on his sanity and logical mind...and on his good looks, but that was another matter completely.

Harvey sighed as he discarded another application. He had yet to read one which stood out amongst all those generic Harvard-produced mini-lawyers. How many first/second/third/fourth of class, honorary member of this or that club, internship with this prestigious law firm or volunteers for soup kitchen/orphanages/hospitals could there be?

"How about this one, Jessica?" Louis asked in his nasal voice that never failed to make Harvey want to go deaf.

"Louis," Jessica began with a pointed look at the Senior Partner. "He was tenth in his class. There are much more suitable candidates."

"But I can relate better to someone like him than to others," Louis began to whine. "A deep understanding between mentor and trainee is of vital importance for the continued success of..." Harvey zoned out of Louis’ monologue as he had heard the same spiel in many different variations again and again. Instead he turned back to the applications. One especially drew his attention.

"What about this one?" he interrupted Louis, holding up the portfolio. Jessica made a gesture for him to hand over the folder – which Harvey instantly did – and started browsing through the pages.

"'While I may not have studied in Harvard I consume knowledge like no other and will – if hired – bring in more money than all the other Harvard-drones that have applied.'" Jessica started reading only to close the portfolio after the first sentence. With barely concealed annoyance she turned towards Harvey.

"Harvey, you may think that choosing associates is beneath you, but if you don´t take that seriously I will make sure that for the next month the only cases that cross your desk will be _pro bono_ ," she said, carefully pronouncing the 'pro bono' to convey the seriousness of her statement.

"This-" she opened the folder again. "Mike Ross not only hasn’t gone to Harvard but also started his application like it was a dick-measuring-contest..."

"To be fair; it absolutely is," Harvey interjected which earned him another smouldering glare.

"And," he continued without giving Jessica a chance to speak further. "He was first in every of his classes in Columbia and got positively glowing reviews from his professors." Jessica didn’t look convinced. He had to step up his game. "C'mon, Jessica. Do you really want to add another unimaginative Harvard-drone to our associate pool?"

"You went to Harvard as well," Jessica pointed out.

"But only because you made it possible for me," Harvey countered. "Imagine what great lawyers we lose by only picking from Harvard graduates. And this Mike Ross has guts, if he is sending out such an application."

"There is a reason why we only take Harvard," Louis sneered, his face becoming redder as Harvey dared to besmirch the reputation of his precious university. Sometimes, Harvey thought, Louis was lucky that Harvey was such a nice guy and did not constantly try to wind him up. Others – Donna especially – would disagree, but what did they know?

"Louis is right, Harvey," Jessica said and Harvey gave her his best kicked-puppy-look as she sided with Louis over him.

"But Jessica-" he started, only for her to interrupt him.

"No, Harvey," she said. "I´ve made up my mind. The matter is closed." Harvey recognized a lost battle when he saw one. He didn’t press the matter further.

In the end they decided on a generic Harvard graduate whose name Harvey had forgotten before he even left the room.  

 

**#2**

The next time Harvey heard Mike Ross´ name was only a few months later.

He had just come back from court, where he won a big case for one of their clients, and was still high on the win when he saw Rachel Zane – a pretty paralegal – leaning over Donna´s desk, conspiratorially whispering with his red-haired secretary. Normally he wouldn’t bother, but he had just won a case, so he could feign a little bit of interest in the matters of his subordinates. Because he didn’t care. Absolutely not.

"Won the Hendricks Case and made the opposing council look like fools who didn’t read the briefs?" Donna asked without looking up.

"You couldn’t possibly know that!" Harvey exclaimed. "That was barely thirty minutes ago, there was no one in the court who knows either of us and could have phoned you and I made Ray violate several speed limits to be the first one here." Donna looked at him like he was some slow-witted child.

"I´m Donna. I know everything," she simply stated and smirked. "But I´m in a conversation with Rachel and it´s impolite to interrupt." That such petty things – like social norms – did not apply to the awesomeness that was Donna needn´t to be said.

"What about?" Harvey asked.

"Someone I met," Rachel answered. "An associate of Cadbury & Wakefield who has offered to help me pass the SAT. He’s really sweet, too."

"So you both stopped working to gossip about Rachel´s love life?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish," Rachel muttered wistfully. "But there´s no possibility of that ever happening."

"Oh sweetie," Donna gushed. "Does he already have a girlfriend?"

"No, he´s gay," Rachel answered. "That was the first thing he said." She paused for a moment. "No wait. The first thing he said, when he saw me prepping for the SATs, was 'Hello, I´m Mike Ross, you look like you need someone to help you pass the SAT and – no, I´m not making a pass at you, because I´m as gay as they come.'" Something stirred within Harvey´s mind as he heard that name – Mike Ross – as if he had heard if somewhere before, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint the feeling and say where or when it happened the first time.

"And you didn’t hit him for such a bold statement?" Donna asked incredulously. Harvey could already see that gleam in her eyes that she got when she was the first one to receive the newest office gossip. Harvey asked himself why he was still standing here – outside his big and comfortable corner office – but decided that he wouldn’t let the chance at attaining further blackmail material simply slip by. On Rachel, of course. Nobody blackmailed Donna and survived.

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "I was so close" – she made a small gap with her thumb and index finger to properly depict it – "to dumping my water on him, but then I decided that I would simply use him to ace the test, but it turned out that he´s really nice. Though, he said, that his first impressions usually are rather – and I quote – 'assholeish'." She giggled. That was Harvey´s cue to march into his office. Giggling women never meant anything good for any male in their vicinity.

 

**#3**

The third time Harvey heard Mike Ross´ name was not a joyous occasion – at least not for Harvey.

Henry Walden was a rather high-profile client whose continued contentedness was of great importance for the firm. He belonged to the 150 clients that paid Pearson Specter the most money for keeping them as their retainer. Henry owned a chain of gas stations and had his fingers in some other oil-related businesses which made him a lot of money, much of which he donated to various charities.

Walden was a man who liked stability and held great contempt for rashness and abrupt decision- making. So it was rather surprising for Harvey when the man suddenly stood in his office without prior appointment – or rather stood in front of his office, because not even a 150er would dare to anger Donna.

“Mr Specter, I have to talk to you,” Henry Walden said in his deep baritone voice that fitted the rather imposing man. Even though he was already in his sixties, Walden had retained the build of a footballer which combined with his expensive suits made for an impressing sight.

“Your next appointment is in an hour,” Donna chipped in from behind her computer screen.

“Come in, Mr Walden,” Harvey said with a smile, one arm indicating for the man to enter his office while Harvey held open the door. When both men had sat down – Henry behind his desk and Walden in front of it – Harvey began to speak.

“What can I do for you, Mr Walden?” he asked while applying his most charming smile. Walden just levelled him with an emotionless stare.

“I want to terminate our contract,” he simply said and the smile vanished from Harvey´s face.

“Let’s not do anything we may regret later on,” he said. “Is there a reason why the services I have provided for you are no longer satisfactory for you? Whatever it is, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He couldn’t lose Walden. It wouldn’t cause serious damage per se – Pearson Specter had many more clients and the loss of one 150er wouldn’t shake the firm – but it would damage his reputation. The other Partners would whisper behind his back, Jessica would give him her disapproving stare and the accompanying speech and even worse: Louis would gloat. It was a matter of personal pride. Harvey was the best closer in Manhattan and he wouldn’t lose such a big client.

“Let´s be frank, Mr Specter,” Walden said. “I´ve never liked you. You´re too arrogant, rash, cocky and your attitude doesn’t really endear you to me in any way. But you brought in the results I wanted and saved me a lot of money. So, when the Matterson issue came around and you advised me to simply settle outside of court while paying a lot of money I wasn’t overly enthused.”

“There wasn’t anything I could do for you,” Harry grinded out. Walden didn’t pay him – or was it hadn’t paid now? – to be likable, but it grated on his nerves nevertheless. “Their case was solid and I looked over it several times.”

“Indeed,” Walden simply responded without actually reacting to what Harvey had said. “But I – instead of relying only on your word – went to Cadbury & Wakefield to let them take a look at the law suit. Imagine my surprise when one of their associates discovered some shady dealings in their books twenty-five years ago which made their whole suit fall apart at the seams.” Harvey wanted to scream in frustration. Who would have thought of going so far through Matterson´s books? But Walden wasn´t finished.

“Furthermore Mr. Ross – said associate – discovered some other discrepancies in my past dealings with Matterson which will make up a nice counter suit, which – like all my future dealings from now on – will be handled by Cadbury & Wakefield,” Walden finished.

Harvey prided himself on his ability to read and manipulate people and when he looked at Henry Walden he saw that any further attempts at convincing him to stay with Pearson Specter would only make him look desperate and he wouldn’t grovel for a man who had already decided to fire him. So he just accompanied the man to the elevators. When the doors had closed behind Walden, Harvey´s expression turned thunderous and as he made his way towards his destination. Everyone – even Louis who probably wanted to annoy him with some useless drivel – jumped out of his way.

"Did you speak about our clients with this associate of yours?" Rachel looked up, raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at him as she laid aside the briefings that currently littered her desk.

"No, I didn’t," she said coolly. "I don’t make a habit out of relaying confidential information about our clients to every man I meet." She smiled at him mirthlessly. "I have standards: Three dates at least." Then she glared at him. "The only reason why I won´t hold a grudge against you for this insult to my professional integrity is the fact that you just lost a 150er and therefore your emotions are a little bit out of control." Damn, Rachel definitely spent too much time with Donna. A few months ago she wouldn’t have dared to talk to him like that. He should have a talk with Donna about undermining his fear-inspiring reputation by gossiping with paralegals.

"Wait," Harvey finally caught up with what was Rachel saying. "How do you know about that? It was only five minutes ago!"

"Donna called me," Rachel answered flippantly.

"She should stop listening in to my conversations," Harvey stated out of habit. Both he and Rachel knew that Donna wouldn’t stop and Harvey wouldn’t make her. But he had his image to preserve.

"And why did she call _you?_ " he added as an afterthought which earned him another glare.

"Because she knew that you would come to me in an attempt to place the blame somewhere," Rachel answered. Harvey was absolutely not freaked out about the fact that Donna could predict him so easily. Maybe he should do something which even she couldn’t predict, just to throw her off her game. Maybe wearing a skinny tie to work. _Nope_ , Harvey thought with disgust, _not worth it and René would kill me._

"Mike and I don´t discuss our work when we meet," Rachel said, resuming their original topic of conversation. "That was one of the first things we agreed on when we started to meet each other."

"You´re still meeting?" Harvey asked. "Donna told me you did the SAT two weeks ago and were waiting for the result."

"That doesn’t mean that I have to stop meeting him," Rachel pointed out. "He is nice, is easy to talk to and – more important – has no romantic interest in me." She seemed to be pleased with herself, as if it was a great achievement to find a man who didn’t want under her skirt. Harvey didn’t really care, so he left Rachel´s office and headed back to his office. Now, what to tell Jessica?

 

**#4**

The fourth time Harvey Specter heard Mike Ross´ name was two years later. He peripherally heard the name a few times when he overheard Donna and Rachel gossiping, but he was too busy being awesome and kicking ass to pay much attention to it. Louis´ gloating about him losing a 150er had come to an abrupt halt when he lost one even higher up the list by accidently insulting her dachshund. Jessica´s ensuing fury was maybe one of the most beautiful things he had witnessed that year. He brought in new clients, annoyed Louis and took Rachel as his associate as part of a deal she made with Jessica and everybody who had the balls to do that was okay in his books. Donna was still creepily all-knowing, which shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.

Currently he was walking into Louis´ office after he had made sure that Norma´s cubicle was deserted. Donna may be many things – omniscient, effective, intimidating – but nothing was scarier than Norma´s Look of Doom with which she stared at everyone who dared to interrupt her.  Not that Harvey feared her more than he did Donna (a fact that he only admitted in the deepest corner of his mind), but if he could avoid her then he would.

"Harvey," Louis sneered form behind his desk. He was the only person Harvey knew of who had cultivated sneering into an art form. Many different photographs of Louis´ cat were strategically placed on the windowsill behind the man, so that no matter where in the room you were, one cat would always stare at you, which frankly was quite disturbing. "You never voluntarily come into my office, except if you want something. I´m not in the mood for you. My spa has called me and cancelled on my mud bath. I can already feel my skin deteriorating. The stress your presence inflicts upon myself will only hasten the process." Never say that Louis Litt had no predisposition for drama.

"Be assured that I would impose myself on you only in the direst of circumstances," Harvey replied dryly. "And this is one of these: I need every report you have on the Kirlington briefs."

"Why?" Louis asked recalcitrantly.

"Because I said so," Harvey shot back, beginning to get annoyed by Louis´ pettiness. Louis opened his mouth – probably to sprout some insults – when an associate stormed through the door. Louis glare instantly turned to the boyish looking blond.

"Harold," he hissed. "I hope there is a good reason why you’re disturbing a meeting between a Senior and a Name Partner. Scratch that; even if there´s a good reason – which there never is with you – I wouldn’t care. So leave instantly or I make you leave this firm." Harvey knew Harold from hearsay. Despite what Donna thought, he knew the names of some of the associates and he knew that Harold was quite good at researching, finding loopholes and developing court strategies – as long as there was no human interaction involved. If there was he would be reduced into a spluttering mess that even a baby kitten wouldn’t think of as threatening. So Harvey was rather surprised when Harold´s posture straightened and he looked defiantly back into Louis´ eyes.

"I don´t care," Harold said. "I´m no longer afraid of you. For the last few years you bullied me into submission. Every time I came into work I was so terrified that sometimes it was hard to breath. I had _nightmares because of you_! Everyone laughed at me and thought I wouldn’t notice, but I did. And then they asked me to do research for them, because apparently that´s all that I´m good for. But that´s over now: I resign!" There was a moment of shocked silence. Then Louis started laughing.

"Really, Harold?" he said between his laughing. "You were lucky that we took you and offered you the chance. Who do you think would want to hire you? Because I won´t give you any recommendation. You can´t resign from Pearson Specter, because we´re the only thing you have." Harvey expected Harold to carve in and grovel, but the associate – or was it former associate now? – didn’t back down.

"You´re wrong," he simply stated. "I got a job offer from Cadbury & Wakefield. Mike Ross, one of their Junior Partners, offered me a position as 3rd-year associate. Because unlike _you_ , he actually recognized that – even though I´m a nervous wreck when under pressure – I am capable of being more than just your punching bag. Expect my notice on your desk at the end of the week." And without leaving Louis time to respond he rushed out of the office.

"The Kirlington briefs can wait," Harvey said and left the office as well; in no mood for Louis moping.

"Harvey!" someone called after him in the corridor. Harvey turned around to see Rachel chasing after him. He slowed down and allowed her to catch up to him.

"What do you need?" he asked his associate.

"I have everything for Kirlington," Rachel said as she fell into a more dignified gait beside him. Running in heels surely didn’t look good. "But I need those briefs from Louis or I can´t finish."

"Then you have to wait," Harvey replied as they entered his office.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"Because Louis still has to digest the fact that Harold just broke up with him," Harvey announced gleefully.

"Harold resigned?!?" Rachel exclaimed incredulously. Hearing that over the intercom – because, of course, Donna would listen in – the redhead stood up, left her cubicle and entered his office as well.

"Spit it out. Everything!" she ordered and Harvey couldn’t help but smirk at her. Finally he knew the hot gossip before her. The thunderous expression Donna sent him in return – one that promised unimaginable misery if no one heeded her – made him sober up immediately. The last time that look had been used his calendar had become so chaotic that it had taken him hours to sort it out again.

"Harold stampeded into Louis office, made a big speech about the bonds of slavery he would now shed and proceeded to tell us that your boyfriend offered him a job," Harvey summarized. Rachel looked gobsmacked. But as quickly as before her expression turned into an irritated one.

"Mike isn´t my boyfriend," she shot back.

"But you wish he was," Donna stage-whispered which earned her a glare as well. 

"Because I´m the mature one" – the two snort at that comment – "I will ignore both of you," Rachel said resolutely. "But Mike offered Harold a job? He made Junior Partner only a week ago!"

"He didn’t say anything?" Donna asked. "Not even the slightest hint?" Rachel seemed to think about that for a short moment.

"Well," she started. "A few days ago he said that he met a promising candidate for a vacant associate post. But I hadn't thought he meant Harold!"

"It seems that he did," Harvey interjected. "And if you want to know more you should probably bother him and not me. I´m above such office gossip." Both women gave him a disbelieving stare.

"Sure, Harvey, if that´s what helps you sleep at night," Donna said as she and Rachel left his office, probably in the search for Harold. Harvey just shot a dirty look at the back of her head.

 

**#5**

The fifth time Harvey Specter heard Mike Ross´ name was when Jessica convened an emergency session after Louis had lost a very important case for them. Harvey tried not to gloat too much – at which he failed spectacularly. 

"How could you lose this case, Louis?" Jessica asked serenely, the epitome of nonchalance. Harvey knew that it was faked, though. Inwardly Jessica was seething and only her ironclad emotional control prevented her from raging.

"It wasn´t my fault!" Louis tried to defend himself and Harvey knew that he only made Jessica angrier. She didn’t like it when you didn’t take responsibility for your own messes.

"Whose fault was it then?" she asked. This was Louis´ last chance to somehow soothe Jessica´s ire.

"It was the opposing lawyer!" Louis accused and Harvey had to supress the urge to facepalm.

"Of course it was the opposing lawyer," Harvey taunted. "It´s his job to _oppose_ you!"

"Harvey," Jessica warned. "Not now." Then she turned back to Louis. "Explain!"

"Everything went as expected," Louis started. "I dominated the court room" – Harvey had to roll his eyes at that – "and the other lawyer had nothing to say that could disable my flawless argumentation. But then he started to call my clients to stand as witness and completely annihilated them in his questioning. He used information from years ago to make them contradict themselves, he utterly destroyed their credibility in front of the jury!"

"Louis, I know that you are a capable lawyer," Jessica said and Louis lit up – no, that wasn’t supposed to be a pun. "So, who was that lawyer that made you lose this badly? Tanner? Scottie? Zane?" She counted all the major opponents that Pearson Specter had accumulated over the years.

"None of them," Louis grinded out. "It was a newbie: Mike Ross." Harvey´s eyebrows (and his appreciation for Mike Ross for making Louis look like a fool) rose into unknown heights.

"You know him?" Jessica asked as she saw his expression.

"I know of him," Harvey replied. "He is a good friend of Rachel´s." Jessica didn’t answer, but instead took her phone and ordered Rachel to come into her office.

"How can I help, Miss Pearson?" the associate asked as she entered.

"Miss Zane," Jessica began. "I would like you to tell us about Mike Ross." Rachel looked at Harvey and he nodded at her.

"Well," Rachel started. "He is a Junior Partner at Cadbury & Wakefields. He got this position after only two years because of his genius-level intellect. Cadbury is already retired and Wakefields really likes him, so office gossip says that in a few years he´ll make Senior and then Name Partner." She paused for a moment. "Why do you want to know?"

"Scouting the competition," Jessica simply answered. "You may go now."

 

**#meeting**

Harvey stood in front of the Court House, waiting for his client to arrive. Of course that senile old man – there was no love lost between him and Harvey – was already very late. So Harvey stood at the curb of the street and watched the cars passing by while he revised his strategy for today in his head.

"Watch out!" someone shouted from beside him and Harvey looked up just in time to jump aside so that the bike rider didn’t run over him. With a loud jar the bike came to a halt and Harvey had the opportunity to get his first look at the person who nearly put him into a hospital.

The man´s blonde hair was tousled from the wind, sticking in nearly every direction. His blue eyes were filled with concern and had an apologetic shine. The man wore a tailor-made suit which emphasized his toned body which he had probably earned from long hours on his bike. The only thing that bothered Harvey was the man´s hideous skinny tie.

"I´m so sorry, dude," the man began to apologize.

"Don´t call me dude," Harvey said automatically.

"Sorry," the man apologized again. "I´m too late for my trial and had to hurry."

"Wait," Harvey exclaimed. "You´re Mike Ross? My opposing council?" Mike eyes widened.

"So you´re Harvey Specter," he grinned and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you." Harvey shook Mike´s hand and thought that it was definitely nice to meet Rachel´s mysterious friend. Very, very nice.

"So I´d like to talk to you – Rachel told me so much about you – but I don´t want to get fined for being too late," Mike said and rubbed the back of his head. He was about to climb on his bike again, when Harvey spoke to him.

"What about a little wager?" he grinned at Mike.

"What do you have in mind?" Mike asked, grinning as well.

"If I lose against you, I will invite you to a drink and if you win you´ll invite me."

"That´s a deal," Mike said and shook Harvey´s hand. "See you later in Court and then when you´ll buy me a drink." And without waiting for Harvey´s reply he started biking away.

"The hell I will," Harvey shouted after him. This day wasn’t as wasted as he had previously thought.

 

**#**

Harvey won the trial, but that was the last thing on his mind when Mike came with him to his condo.

 

**#bonus: the first time mike ross heard harvey specter´s name**

“Harvey is pretty mad at you,” Rachel announced as she sat down. Today she had decided that they would try the new French restaurant that had opened only a few blocks away, even though Mike would be satisfied with just a hotdog. But Rachel had made it her mission to ‘educate’ him about the finer art of cuisine and who was he to deny a beautiful woman?

“Who is Harvey?” Mike asked perplexed. He rummaged through his – rather magnificent – memory only to find that he had had no quarrel with anyone named Harvey since his elementary school days.

“Harvey Specter,” Rachel explained. “My boss and the man who you made lose one of the 150er today?”

“Ah, I remember,” Mike exclaimed. “Wakefield mentioned him once. Said he was the best closer in Manhattan and that I should hope to never go against him until I´m at least a Senior Partner.”

“Yeah, and now he is really pissed off because he lost Walden,” Rachel added. She flourished her hand towards the waiter and gave him their order in perfect French. After the first few tries she had prohibited Mike from ordering for himself, citing that he would always order the same things. Mike knew a lost fight when he saw one and had relented.

“You can´t keep them all,” he said nonchalantly as Rachel turned back towards him. “Besides it isn´t as if I did it only to make him lose the client. I didn’t even know that he was a Person Specter client to begin with! Wakefield just came to me with the briefs and wanted me to take a look at them.”

“Relax, Mike,” Rachel said and placed one of her hands on his. “Nobody is calling for your blood.”

“Yet,” Mike interjected.

“In a few weeks,” Rachel continued as if he hadn’t said anything. “Nobody will remember that this ever happened…besides Louis, that is. He will probably gloat over this for the next few years.” Rachel looked rather disturbed at this prospect.

“So tell me about this guy you meet three days ago,” she inquired after a while and they began to chat amiably.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one-shot because I´m stuck with my other stories and needed to write something that wasn´t related to SPN or HP. Now that this is out of the way I feel free to continue my other stories. I´ll probably edit the whole thing when my beta reader had time to look over it, but until then every mistake you´ll find is my own.


End file.
